


Pronoun yourself out of this one, Dean

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Attempted Seduction, Canon Compliant, Cliche spell cure, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Helpful Castiel, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Miffed Dean, Original character ships it, POV Dean, Sam is having entierly too fun with it, Vaginal Sex, Witches, Witchspell, but come on it's obvious lol, fem!dean, kind of, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets hit by a gender-swapping witch spell it not so fun for anyone, until it’s kinda fun.</p><p>Or, </p><p>The one where Dean gets to discover a whole lot of new things. Like what nice hands Cas has, for instance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronoun yourself out of this one, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would never write gender-swapping stories because they’re just silly and yet there are some really great ones out there and I just got so inspired!  
> Anyway, I’ve tagged this as both F/M (for obvious reasons) and M/M because there’s a teensy-tiny bit of it and Dean still identifies as a man even when he’s female and you know what? Just read it, don’t let me spoil everything here in the notes like I usually do. Toodle-loo!  
> (btw, Sam makes a remark on how Dean as a female is beautiful and distracting, this is not meant in any kind of Wincest-y kind of way. Slow your roll, yo)
> 
> And thank you, wonderful BeeCas, for beta’ing!

  
  


"Maybe we should call Cas?"

"Are you fucking insane? We’re not calling Cas."

Sam sighed. He looked pitying and Dean hated it. Hated even more that he couldn’t cross his arms properly because of the giant-ass boobs he now sported (they weren’t even _that_ big). Fucking witches.

"Dean."

"Sammy."

Sam didn’t appreciate his big brother being obstinate, Dean could tell by his deep, deep frown. It had to hurt.

" _Dean._ You were hit by the spell yesterday and it hasn’t worn off. We said we would wait until morning and now we have. And you’re still a girl."

Dean blushed because apparently he had no control over his fucking face anymore. "You don’t have to tell me, I was the one who had to pee without a dick."

"I know. I heard."

Blushing this hard hurt.

"I can’t aim at the bowl without a hose, Sammy!"

Despite his little brother’s laughter this was _not_ funny, in case anyone was fooled into thinking so. Dean had pushed Sam out of the way to protect him from the dying witch’s last spell and he had been rewarded with a gender-swapping spell. Right in the fucking face.

He had blacked out for a couple of minutes and when he had blinked awake again he had been met by Sam’s worried face much too close to his. The witch was dead but her spell persisted through that. Sometimes they did and sometimes they didn’t. Curse his luck. Still, they had thought it would be enough to give it time. So they had agreed to wait until morning and if Dean wasn’t back to his usual glory by then, well _then_ they would worry and try to come up with a cure.

So, okay, maybe Sam was acting according to the plan but the plan hadn’t fucking involved Feathers, had it? Dean didn’t need any more people besides Sam knowing about this.

"Okay, but really, Dean." Sam held up a hand when Dean aimed at interrupting him again. "We said we’d wait and we have. Now we gotta search for a solution. Unless you wanna stay like that?"

"Of course I don’t! I’ve got a goddamn vajayjay!"

Sam blinked before bursting out laughing again. "I’m sorry, I can’t—can’t take you seriously when you’re like that."

"Excuse me?" Dean tried to cross his arms again. Damn boobs! He ended up putting his hands on his hips instead. Needed to fucking hold up his jeans anyway. "Are you saying you can’t take angry women seriously? You against women being serious or something?"

Sam sobered up instantly. Ha. "That’s not true and you know it." He looked Dean up and down, making Dean fucking squirm. "It’s just you. Ellen is fucking scary and Jo is badass, you’re just… Cute."

Dean blinked (long lashes, yeah he’d seen). "Cute?"

Sam smirked cheekily. "You’ve got fluffy hair and round hips. Perky boobs. Face it, Dean, you’re hot and when you stomp your foot in anger that translates at cute. Sorry."

"I’m _not_ cute!" Damn foot stomping on its own.

Sam’s face turned serious. "You know, we’ve got our work cut out for us but either way we’d better get you some other clothes."

"Why?" Oh, Dean knew his own clothes were much too big but they were gonna solve this real quick, right? Wasn’t like he needed to go out or something.

"Because it’s increasingly difficult for me to concentrate with you like that."

"Wha…?"

Sam looked away, opening his laptop. "I said it, you’ve got perky boobs. At least we ought to get you a bra so they won’t bounce around so much."

"I’m…"

"Also, I know that’s your clothes but they’re basically the same as mine and having a beautiful girl wear my clothes is reducing me to Neanderthal state."

"I’m your _brother_." Dean squeaked because apparently his voice could go there now.

Sam grinned at his laptop, already tapping away. "I know that but right now you’re more like my sister, a sister I didn’t grow up with." He looked up and no doubt saw Dean’s scandalized face. "I’m not saying I’m gonna jump you, calm down."

"Well…you…"

"I’m just saying we’d better get you in some more fitting clothes. Also, I’m calling Cas."

"I’m not even gonna go out and—no don’t call him!"

But he was too late, Sam already had his phone to his ear and he easily held Dean off with his long fucking freakish arms. Goddamn it all to fucking hell. Dean had let go of his jeans and they were slowly slipping down his hips.

"Cas? Hey." Sam grinned at Dean when he tried to right his clothes. "Do you have time?" who the fuck knew Dean’s female body would be so small and delicate? Jesus, he had been _ripped_ as a man and women could totally be ripped too, where the fuck was his body builder body?

He stopped pulling on his jeans when Sam stood up and walked over to his duffle.

"So what did he say?"

"Give me a minute."

"Sam, this is fucking important." Dean was embarrassed enough as it was, he did _not_ want Cas here, no way.

Sam grinned again and walked over to Dean, handing him his belt. Oh yeah, that was probably smart.

"Cas said to give him a minute."

"Oh."

Dean started pulling the belt through the loops and Sam grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it taut and knotting it at Dean’s waist so it wouldn’t flap around so goddamn much.

When they were done Sam nodded approvingly and sat down again. Dean huffed and pulled his hair back (so much hair).

"I look stupid."

"Well now at least everything stays put. If you don’t like it we’ll have to go shopping anyway."

Should probably at least buy some panties. Dean blushed again but thankfully Sammy’s attention was on his laptop.

"Maybe we should."

"Clothes, underwear, a brush for that thick hair of yours."

"I’ll just borrow yours."

Sam snorted. "I don’t have one. Don’t need it."

"What? Samantha doesn’t brush her purdy hair?"

"You know," Sammy laughed. "That jibe’s kinda lost now that you’re actually a girl."

"Fuck you."

"Guess we’ll have to buy more shampoo and conditioner, though."

"I’m not gonna stay a girl forever, _Sammy_."

Sam rolled his eyes but they didn’t get further in their (extremely productive) conversation when the familiar sound of Cas’ wings sounded through the small motel room.

"Hello, Sam. Dean."

Dean’s eyes budged out and he put his hands on his hips angrily. "What the hell do you mean ‘Dean’? Don’t you have something else to add?"

Cas squinted in that way of his. "Hello?" he offered after a while and Sam burst out laughing, _again_. Man, it wasn’t _that_ funny (although Dean supposed he would be having the time of his life if the roles were reversed…).

Dean stalked up to the confused angel. "Don’t you notice anything different? Hm?" he gestured to his body at large, even going so far as to pull down the collar of his t-shirt to expose a little of his breasts.

"Oh." Cas said after a moment (that Sam spent trying to regain his breathing). "You mean your vessel—no that’s not right, humans don’t have vessels." He frowned at Dean. "What happened to your body?"

"Jesus Christ, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his up hands in defeat.

"I went to great pains rebuilding your body just as it was right before you died, Dean. If you wanted to be a female you should have expressed so before I started."

"I don’t want this." Dean hissed in Cas’ face, getting all up in there and fuck Cas was tall. Dean almost had to stand on his tip-toes. Cas’ breath smelled like nothing.

"Calm down, Dean." Sam said as calmly as someone who had just laughed his ass off could. "Cas, how come you didn’t react to Dean’s body until he pointed it out?"

Cas turned to Sam but didn’t move away from Dean. Well fine, then Dean would crowd in on him, just like Cas always did to him. See how he liked it.

"I primarily look at your souls, your bodies are secondary to me."

"Huh."

" _Very_ interesting, I must say." Dean drawled and earned himself an eye-roll from Sam and a confused face from Cas.

"Don’t mind him, Cas, he’s just got his panties in a bunch. Literally."

"Funny Sam. You should consider being a comedian, really." Dean wasn’t even wearing underwear. He took a suddenly self-conscious step away from Cas. The angel cocked his head to the side, squinting.

" _Anyway_ ," Sam sighed. "A witch hit Dean with a spell, do you think you can reverse it?"

Cas pressed his lips together (awfully pink, those. What?). "I don’t know. Maybe."

"Could you check?"

The angel took a step toward Dean, effectively erasing the space Dean had created between them.

"I need to touch you to let my grace wander through you, would you be okay with that?"

"Y-yeah." Dean cleared his throat. Damn spit getting in his throat and whatever. "Why wouldn’t I be?"

Because he always bitched at Cas for being too close, he supposed. Didn’t want to admit that, though.

Cas didn’t say anything. He just put two fingers to Dean’s forehead and placed his other hand on Dean’s stomach, palm open and big and warm and basically covering Dean’s whole stomach. Oh.

Cas cocked his head to the side again and closed his (wonderfully blue) eyes. Dean tried to relax but the fact was that he felt a little hot. Cas never touched any of them like this and he was very close right now.

"I can’t reverse it." Cas stated after a silent moment that felt like an eternity (to Dean). "It’s not a spell affecting your soul or I would have been able to remove it. It’s affecting your body and mind." He opened his eyes and fucking hell, he was so _close_. Dean swallowed. "The good news is that it’s going to wear off on its own."

"That’s great." Sam exclaimed happily and Dean almost jumped. Fuck, he had all but forgotten about his brother while watching Cas’ face. How much of that had Sam seen?

"When?" Dean asked and was proud when his voice didn’t waver. Cas was still standing so close, his hands still on Dean.

"Soon. I take it you’ve killed the witch?" Dean nodded and Cas nodded too. "Then sooner than regular."

"Okay, but how soon?" Sam asked. Dean swallowed again. His mouth felt dry. "Days, months, years? Your concept of time is a little different than ours."

Cas finally (aw) stepped away from Dean, withdrawing his hands and all his warmth. Had it been this cold in the room before?

"A year at the most." He smiled (quirked his lips, more like).

"A _year_?" Dean piped up. "I’m gonna be stuck like a girl for a freaking year?"

"Yes. And I have to say it’s very inconvenient. We do have the apocalypse coming, what were you even doing hunting witches?"

"Well, I’m sorry." Dean snarked. Sam just sighed. "I didn’t mean to be an inconvenience to _you_. I’m so extremely sorry _you_ find me being a woman such a pain in the fucking ass."

Cas looked more confused than ever. "I don’t mind you being female, Dean." He said slowly, clearly uncertain of what effect his words would have. Well, served him right. "I was merely expressing our other pressing needs."

Dean huffed and crossed his arms (boobs!). "We’ll still fight off the apocalypse, even with me like this. Plenty of women hunters out there."

Cas nodded. "I’m sure you will make it work, Dean. You two are the most resourceful humans I have ever met."

Dean felt his whole body go all gooey at Cas’ praise, however light he had meant it. What the hell was going on?

"Thank you." Sam said happily and went back to clicking on his computer. Cas nodded at him and then turned back to Dean.

"Besides, it’s not like you’re truly female."

Dean tried to snort but it just sounded ridiculous. "I know _that_. I still identify as a guy and whatever. Miss my dick."

"Exactly. This is a spell to affect the mind but you still think of yourself as a man, I believe that will make the spell dissipate sooner." Cas stepped up to him and unexpectedly put a hand on his stomach again. Jesus Christ that hand felt nice and—wait. "Also, you don’t have a womb."

"Are…" Dean had to pause to remember how to breathe properly. "Are you saying women that don’t have wombs are not female?"

"Of course not, I was merely stating a fact. Don’t twist my words, Dean Winchester." Man, having Cas chastise him in a soft voice, using his full name and whatnot, felt eerily nice. Who the fuck knew? Before Dean could get his bearings, Cas stepped back again. Dean almost stumbled because he apparently had been leaning on Cas or something as equally fucked up. "You may look like a woman on the outside but you’re still you, even on the inside."

"He’s right, Dean." Sam stated, all business-like and this couldn’t be good… "You’re you and we still have the apocalypse to stop. One thing at a time, though. If you’re going to be stuck like that for a year—"

"At the most."

Sam nodded at Cas’ input.

"—then you _do_ need to shop for new clothes." He clapped his hands together. "And I’ve just found out that there’s a mall in the next town over. We’ll drive there after breakfast so you can get everything you need. Starting with shoes, maybe?"

Dean’s old shoes had been way too big so he had stolen the witch’s shoes just before they left. Wasn’t like she was going to need them away, bitch. Still, it felt weird wearing her shoes and they weren’t really fitting him well. And they were ugly.

" _Fine._ " He bit out and stomped off to the bathroom, just barely catching the start of Sam’s apocalypse discussion with Cas.

  
  


*****

  
  


"I still don’t see why he has to come."

"Dean, behave."

Dean crossed his arms defiantly and slid down the seat to look grumpily out the window. It was bad enough that the waitress had looked funnily at him when he had tried to order the meat lover’s breakfast (women could eat unhealthily too! Nothing fucking weird about that) but then Sam had insisted on driving because Dean had wanted to pull the bench in too tight for his brother’s freakishly long legs. _Great_ day.

And now they were heading out so Dean could buy clothes to his heart’s content and apparently that needed angelic supervision or some fucking shit.

"I could leave."

Dean almost jumped when Cas spoke very close to his ear as he leaned in from the backseat.

"You’re not going anywhere." Sam said calmly. "Dean’s just being an ass. You know," he glanced over at Dean who just huffed and pointedly averted his eyes. "I don’t think I’ve thanked you for saving me."

"Wouldn’t have done it if I knew it was this kind of spell." Dean muttered but Sam just chuckled.

"You must be more careful, Dean."

Dean pressed his legs together at the sound of Cas’ stern voice. It sounded different somehow. Maybe his earing had been damaged with his abrupt body change?

"I thought she was gonna kill Sammy."

"I understand that." Cas sighed. Dean buried deeper into the seat. "But you need to watch out for yourself too. What if it had been the kind of spell you thought it was? Then you would be dead now."

"I know, I know. You need me to fight Michael and whatever."

Sam looked reproachfully at him but Dean chose to ignore his brother.

"I just don’t want you to get hurt." Cas mumbled and Dean’s chest constricted weirdly.

Jesus fuck the atmosphere in the car suddenly felt ten times heavier. They were all quiet for the rest of the drive and Dean had never been so happy to get out of his beloved car as he was when Sammy finally parked in the mall parking lot.

  


"Okay, so this is how this is going to work." Sam plucked his wallet out of his back pocket. Dean fidgeted. "Dean, you are going to go in here and buy underwear and then you’re going to go to one of the literally millions of clothes stores and buy some clothes. And Cas," he turned to the angel, handing him one of their credit cards. "This is issued to a Mr. Johnny Page so you’re going to go with Dean and pay for everything so no one thinks this woman stole a man’s credit card, okay?"

"Okay, Sam."

"Woah." Dean frowned when Sammy held the credit card out of his reach. "No one’s gonna think I stole it."

"No? You’re obviously not a _Mr._ Johnny Page and you’re wearing ill-fitting men’s clothes. It kinda looks like you did."

Dean made a face that Sam just rolled his eyes at. "You’re an asshole."

"Whatever, just let Cas pretend to be your sugar daddy or something."

Dean _hated_ blushing. Cas just calmly accepted the card when Sam (successfully this time) handed it to him.

"Why can’t you do it?"

He didn’t know why it would feel better if Sam was the one accompanying him but it did. He still wasn’t comfortable having Cas see him like this.

Cas shifted on his feet and…did he look sad? No. No, the look disappeared immediately and Dean had just been imagining it, surely.

"Because of two things, Dean." Sam sighed and glanced at the underwear store. "One is I really don’t want to."

"Well thank you for your fucking honesty, Sammy."

"And two is we gotta restock on supplies anyway and I thought we could do both. So I’m getting supplies and you’re getting clothes. Cas," he turned to the angel again. Dean hated being shorter than _both_ Sam and Cas. "When the cashier asks for cash or credit you just hand her the card."

"Of course, Sam."

Dean crossed his arms (if he did it under his boobs it worked out pretty well) and watched grumpily as Sam strode away on his long legs. Fuck everything.

Dean stomped into the underwear store as if he fucking owned the place and Cas of course followed like the obedient little soldier he was. And for some reason that made Dean ever madder. But the second he actually stopped to look at the vast assortment of bras and panties he started feeling lost and stupid and God, he was so _ugly_.

Cas stopped beside him, the both of them looking at the displayed panties on the table in front of them. They were assorted by color and Dean felt like he was drowning.

"What do you need?" Cas asked and Dean felt like burying against the angel’s—wait, what the fuck?

"I don’t know." He mumbled and fingered the edge of the table. "Everything?"

Dean went around from table to table, gingerly touching the underwear. Some he recognized and some were foreign. Tanga and thong, even g-string, those he’d seen before and heard about. But he didn’t think he was comfortable wearing them. Some panties looked big enough to cover his whole stomach and that felt a little over the top. Eventually he decided on boyshorts because that felt close to home and most of the ones he found were plain cotton, which felt comfortable. Still, satin bikini briefs didn’t sound all that awful either…

He was just standing there, blushing, when Cas called him over. He hurried over to the angel, red faced and probably skeevy looking as hell.

"Don’t call me Dean when I’m like this." He hissed. Cas just looked at him. "Call me… I dunno, Dee or something. Sammy used to when he was little."

"Okay, Dee." Cas agreed smoothly because of course he did. "What do you think about this?"

He was gesturing to one of those show dolls, this one all donned in a pair of satin tanga panties, complete with a lace bra. The panties and the bra were a light green color and the lace on the outside of the bra was white. It looked very pretty.

"What about it?" Dean asked nervously. Cas turned his intense eyes on Dean.

"I think it would look good on you."

"Jesus fuck, Cas." Dean spat in complete embarrassment and then promptly jumped approximately ten feet (more like 0.03 inches) into the air when he felt a cool hand on his arm.

"Hi there." An extremely sunny-looking saleswoman said. Her name tag read _Sandra_ in bold, red letters. "Do you folks need some help?"

Cas answered yes at the same time as Dean said no, of course. Dean glared at Cas, which the angel just calmly met before turning to Sandra.

"We need to buy underwear but we don’t know where to start."

Sandra didn’t bat a fucking eye. "Is this for a special occasion?"

Cas opened his mouth but Dean intercepted him with a well-aimed kick to his shin. Served him right for running his mouth, although Dean supposed it hurt him more than the angel. Cas of course reacted in no way but to shut his mouth and look at Dean. Dean ignored him and turned to Sandra.

"No special occasion." He said, trying to sound his nicest. It was difficult with Cas staring a hole into the back of his skull but whatever. "Just, I just need everything."

"Everyday wear?"

"Mostly, yes." Although he supposed it wouldn’t be _that_ bad to have a few pairs of nicer things…

"Well then," Sandra said with a bright smile. "Let’s see if we can’t find something you’ll like."

She was a pretty woman with big doe eyes and blonde hair in an artfully styled bun. Even so, Dean couldn’t concentrate on that, not when they were going through the whole store, Cas lingering in Dean’s peripheral view.

Sandra was efficient and effective, calming Dean’s frayed nerves and after a while he found he was actually starting to maybe not enjoy this but at least not hating it. There were many different kinds of bras and panties and as Sandra guided him through it he realized he had been stupid to think he could have done this himself.

"Look, Cas." He said proudly and held up a sports bra for the angel to see. "I can just wear one of these, don’t have to make it weird."

Sandra smiled at him and Dean beamed back.

"That’s very good, Dee." Cas answered in his usually monotone voice and Dean preened a little before he realized what he was doing.

"How about we take these into the fitting room?" Sandra suggested and just like that Dean was back to feeling anxious again. He had barely been able to look at his own naked body when he was by himself.

"Okay." He mumbled and clutched the sports bra to his chest like a shield. "Don’t you have other customers, though?"

Sandra just smiled again. "Let’s leave them to my colleagues."

And okay, yeah sure, there were more women walking around in the big store, sporting name tags. Dean had seen this but hadn’t reflected on it. And besides, no matter how nervous he was about Sandra seeing him naked he knew he would never be able to wrestle on a bra on his own.

So he just nodded and Sandra picked up the bras they had chosen for now.

"Why don’t you go sit in our man corner?" Sandra said to Cas and pointed to a small corner with a few fluffy armchairs and a coffee machine. And car magazines. "This could take a while."

Cas opened his mouth like he was about to protest and Dean cut him off. "Yeah, Cas, we got this." He muttered, his eyes averted and Cas didn’t say anything more.

"You know," Sandra said when they were crammed together in one of the fitting booths, Dean’s t-shirt bunched on a chair. "That’s an awfully handsome man you’ve got out there, you should buy something nice for him." She winked and helped Dean with one of the sports bras. It was too big but only a little.

"He’s not…" Dean blushed and hated it. "We’re not, I mean, we haven’t…"

Why the fuck couldn’t he say that they were just friends? Or that Cas was his brother? Lying had been secondary to him ever since he knew what lying was and now he seemed to have forgotten everything about it.

"Well then," Sandra said with an absolutely lecherous grin. "Then you really should get something nice, see if that won’t prompt him to make a move."

Dean didn’t want Cas to "make a move" but he didn’t say that. For some reason he found himself telling Sandra about the green and white set Cas had found and as Sandra slipped out to get him a pair Dean reflected that this other sports bra fitted him pretty well. Was sturdy and comfortable. And ugly.

"Don’t I have to try on the panties too?" Dean asked as Sandra stood behind him, adjusting the straps to the green and white lace bra. He looked fucking delicious in that one (would definitely sleep with himself, heh).

"No, no." Sandra said absentmindedly and reached around Dean to adjust the cups as well. Felt nice, having his boobs touched. "We never try on the panties, I can tell your size anyway, I’ll get you the right pair."

Dean nodded and stared at Sandra’s hands on his boobs. Her touch was efficient and business-like but still felt good. Her hands looked small, though (like his own), and he found himself wondering what a man’s hand would look like. He didn’t have very big breasts so Cas’ hands would probably cover them completely—fucking fuck, he needed to stop putting Cas in those kinds of contexts. Fucking witch spells.

"This suits you really well." Sandra exclaimed happily and Dean could do nothing but agree. "Your _friend_ has great taste." She winked and Dean swallowed before smiling slightly. "Let me get him so he can see for himself."

What?!

Before Dean could argue Sandra had slipped out and Dean was left standing there feeling frozen in anxious nervousness for all of ten seconds before he got another look of himself.

Because let’s face it, he looked fucking hot. And Cas had suggested this bra with such a stoic face (like he always had) but maybe…

Suddenly Dean thought this would be a great way to get a reaction out of the angel. And hey, when you’ve got it, flaunt it, right?

So when Sandra returned with Cas Dean all but ripped the door open, leaning against it in a way he always had appreciated women doing in the past.

"How about this, Cas?" he drawled, seeing Sandra grin behind Cas’ back. "This what you had in mind when you suggested this bra?"

Cas’ eyes raked up and down Dean’s body. Dean felt hot.

"It matches your eyes."

Well, duh. Was that the only reason Cas had picked out this particular bra?

Dean cupped his boobs gently. "And it supports me very well." He stated and jostled his breasts for Cas to see. There was a flicker in Cas’ eyes. Small, near-inconceivable, but Dean saw it. Fucking yes.

"I suppose those other brassieres would do that as well."

"Yeah, but they’re not half as pretty." Dean stated and promptly turned around, giving Cas a good look of his back as well. "Now go away while I change, unless you wanna see me naked."

Cas’ trench coat rustled as he left. Dean was grinning to himself as Sandra joined him in the booth again.

"That was priceless." She said with a little laugh. "But ouch, he barely batted an eye."

Dean’s grin grew into a smirk. "Oh honey, you just don’t know him well enough."

  


Dean ended up buying the nice bra, one sports bra, and about a thousand panties, all of them cotton boyshorts except the satin pair to match the lace bra.

Sandra told him he could wear the bra to go and she smirked at Dean when Cas offered up "his" card to pay for the whole shebang. Yeah, Dean was still feeling pretty nervous but Sandra had made it all better. At least now he had confidence in his own body, even if it was womanly. And when fighting monsters confidence was after all key.

They ended up going to a JCPenny to buy the rest of Dean’s needs and Dean was a little frustrated to notice that he could just have bought his underwear there as well. Then again, then he wouldn’t have met Sandra and would probably still feel awkward in his own skin.

Cas turned out to be as helpful at JCPenny’s as he had tried to be in the other store and Dean was starting to feel a little bad for how he had treated the angel. After all, it wasn’t his fault Dean was like this and Dean supposed he should feel comforted by Cas not treating him differently than before. Because why would he? Dean was still Dean, just as they had established earlier in the day.

In fact, Dean was starting to feel so grateful for how easy Cas made everything that he actually tried on some of the clothes Cas chose. Except the skirts because _do you know how fucking hard it is to run in a skirt, Cas? Put it down. And no, no dresses. I said let go, Cas._

Dean ended up with a couple of jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, and a leather jacket. But no skirts or dresses, much to the angel’s chagrin. Man, Dean had never known Cas could pout. It looked fucking adorable and Dean needed to control his emotions around Cas.

The most confusing part had been when Cas had stuck his head into the fitting room to ask if Dean was done and Dean had just stood there, naked from the waist up except his snug bra. For some reason, without Sandra and the humor in the situation there, the moment had once again become suffocating and tinged with nervousness for Dean. But Cas had just taken one look (one _long_ look) at Dean’s face and body and then stated that he would wait a little while longer. Dean had blushed again and liked it this time. His heart had hammered like a little hummingbird.

After they were done at JCPenny Dean had stopped in a mall restroom to change his clothes to the more fitting ones. And to relieve his bladder because apparently being a girl meant he had to piss like every 120 minutes… Seriously, had his bladder shrunk with the rest of his body or what?

When he emerged from the restroom he felt pretty good about himself. Okay, so he was a woman and that was not something he hoped would last for long because while he might love women he still wanted his dick back. Plus, all this hanging out with Cas in these kinds of situations were just messing with his head.

But at least now he looked better, didn’t have to hitch up his clothes every five fucking minutes.

He looked himself over in a full body mirror just outside the restrooms and yeah (he flicked his hair over his shoulder and it looked _awesome_ ) he was Dean fucking Winchester, he could fucking pull this off. Just needed some better shoes and he was all set.

In fact, Dean was so pumped on his own awesomeness that he didn’t notice the two guys walking past him until he totally walked smack dab into one of them.

"Hey there lil’ lady." The guy said and caught Dean by the elbow before he could stumble too bad.

"Sorry." He murmured, feeling embarrassed and weird now that his self-psyching had been interrupted. Man, his emotions were really all over the fucking place lately.

"Sure, no problem."

"Uh…" Dean looked down to where the man was still grasping his elbow. Lightly, sure, but still. "Is there something you want?"

The man’s smile turned into a leer and what the fuck? His friend crowded in on Dean as well.

"You sure there ain’t something _you_ want?"

Dean’s face no doubt turned sour. "Trust me, pal, neither of you is man enough for me." He ripped his arm free from the dude and promptly turned his back to them, flinging his hair in their faces and trotting off confidently.

He could hear them shouting something obscene behind his back but Dean didn’t slow down or turn around. Did in fact speed up when he saw Cas waiting patiently where Dean had left him.

Dean could handle himself, of course, don’t be ridiculous. But that knowledge didn’t take away the fact that he felt better when he was in Cas’ company again.

"Everything alright?" Cas asked because of course he did.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled and looked over his shoulder only to see the two men glaring at him. So just out of spite ( _nothing_ else) Dean stood on his tip-toes to kiss Cas on the cheek, leaning in to feel the angel’s scruff against his now smooth cheek. "Just those guys were getting a little handsy, let’s get out of here." He mumbled in Cas’ ear.

When he turned back to the men they were looking unimpressed, Cas looked like fucking righteous fury and Dean couldn’t goddamn believe what he had done. Had kissed Cas on the cheek. Like a girl. Like something a girl would do to someone she liked.

On the way out Dean had to stop in a makeup store to buy concealer for his permanent blush, Cas of course just following obediently. Fuck Dean’s life.

  
  


*****

  
  


Dean was sitting at the bar in some sleazy joint in southern Alabama. It was almost two weeks later and Dean hated everything and everyone. Well, that wasn’t really true but the fact was that he was miserable.

Being a woman fucking sucked. He was sure a lot of women loved it and he admired them for it but it just wasn’t his thing, alright? Sure, women could do basically everything a man could (and some things better) but the truth was that some things were harder as a woman.

Like, he wasn’t as strong as he used to be and that was just bullcrap. He knew plenty of women who were actually stronger than him (like fucking body builders and whatever) but of course his version of a woman’s body was weak. Well, weaker.

And somehow, over just the course of a few days, Dean had learnt pretty fast what it was like to be on the other end of all that constant flirting. Yeah, wasn’t as nice when he was on the receiving end of a fugly dude drooling all over himself. Dean was starting to think he was becoming a feminist, much to Sam’s amusement.

But whatever, Dean just missed being himself. Missed his dick. He was horny, he knew it, but he didn’t really know what to do with himself. Horniness as a woman was just a completely different ballpark.

Maybe it was all because of what Cas had said, the part about Dean still being a man on the inside, like his mind and stuff. Because Dean sure as hell didn’t identify as a girl, even after these two grueling weeks.

But that was just another thing. His emotions were all wonky. Like he could go from happy to upset in the blink of an eye and back again, even before he knew what had happened. Sam attributed that to Dean getting used to his new hormone levels but Dean thought that sounded like crap.

He wished Cas was there to check his hormones or whatever but the angel hadn’t been around since that first day and that was something else that bothered Dean. Had he been too harsh on Cas? Had the angel thought it had been disgusting, Dean kissing his cheek like that? Dean flaunting his nakedness at him. Dean being a douche to him.

Dean wanted to ask Cas but refused to let Sammy call him, even after his pain in the ass little brother had figured out why Dean was sulking.

So Sammy had done the next best thing and had done some research on the spell Dean was under. So yeah, it had turned out that Cas had been right and the spell _would_ wear off on its own. But Dean was getting less and less inclined to wait it out and apparently so was Sam (because Dean was being more obstinate than usual or because they needed his brawl in their hunting, take your pick) so Sam had tried to find another cure.

They had at first thought not to go down that road because why bother if the spell was going to wear off? But Dean wanted out and wanted it yesterday. So good for him that Sammy actually found him a cure.

Too bad it was the most obvious and perverse cure in the history of perverted and obvious witchcraft. Fucking witches.

  


"Okay," Sam had said, just a few hours earlier. "So apparently the spell ends if the affected person experiences the other side, so to speak."

Dean had huffed. "Have experienced, have enjoyed it. The glamour wore off." He had been wearing one of his old t-shirts as a night tee, ready to just go to bed and be done with the day, despite it still being sunny outside.

"Not like that." Sam had said and had glanced uncharacteristically shyly at Dean over the top of his laptop. "Like sex."

Dean had blinked in confusion. "I have to have sex? Look, I’m all for girl-on-girl but I dunno if I can get it up right now." He had looked down at his empty (sigh) lap. "You know, figuratively."

"No." Sam had hidden behind his laptop. "You have to be penetrated by a man."

Yeah, that last part had come out in a whisper, so fast it had almost been one single word. Dean had been speechless.

  


And yet, now here he was, just a few hours later all donned up like a fucking prom date. And oh boy, there had been buyers lining up for a chance with him. At first he had thought he would have a hard time getting some but as the evening progressed he realized how easy it actually was to manipulate men with his boobs.

And how uncomfortable their stares made him feel.

He hadn’t followed one of them home. Had in fact had his hand in his pocket and his finger on Sam’s speed-dial button for the better half of the evening. Sam, who had looked so honestly nervous about dropping Dean off at the only joint decent enough for this kind of deal. Man, Sammy had really been on the fence about whether Dean should do this or not.

And Dean was too, to be honest. Well, he knew he wanted to be a man again but he didn’t know if he wanted it to happen this way.

For a moment he considered just hiring a male hooker or something to take the edge off it. With a hooker he would know what he would get and there would be no talking involved. But the thought of kissing another dude just repulsed him.

_Except when it had been Cas’ cheek._

He wished the angel was here now to take him back to the motel. Sam was no doubt still awake, nervously and impatiently pacing their room but Dean didn’t want to call him. Didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t go through with this.

He was Dean fucking Winchester and he could do anything, hadn’t he told himself as much just two weeks prior?

But he also felt small, and out of place, and his skin crawled when those other men touched him. He fingered his whisky tumbler and remembered Cas’ big hand on his stomach. That hadn’t felt repulsive.

"Dean."

Dean almost fell off his barstool. "Cas." He wheezed, clutching his left boob. "You almost gave me a friggin’ heart attack."

Cas considered him for a while before reaching over and placing Dean’s hand more centered on his chest.

"No I didn’t, please don’t joke about your health."

Dean ripped his hand away, nervously glancing about them to see if anyone had seen Cas land in the middle of the bar. Didn’t seem like it but shit.

"Don’t scare me."

"My apologies."

Cas was just standing there, very close to Dean, watching him down the rest of his whiskey. Dean felt weird again. He had wanted Cas here but now that the angel was once again by his side he felt irritable and hot. Fuck this shit, Cas didn’t deserve Dean being an ass to him.

"Why are you here?" he asked and tried to sound kind. Probably sounded reproachful.

"You called for me."

"Uh, no."

Cas actually had the audacity to quirk his lips at Dean. And then the fucker simply reached over and touched Dean’s chest where he had put Dean’s own hand just moments ago.

"Don’t lie to me, Dean Winchester."

Okay, that was just… Why did Dean feel out of breath? He turned more bodily to look up at Cas when the angel withdrew his hand and Jesus fuck were his eyes blue. And so attentive. No one looked at Dean quite like Cas did. Cas’ hands were big and his breathing calm. Dean felt drunk despite him having had only one beer and two fingers of whisky.

He also felt like a stupid, ugly, teenage girl.

"Look, I wore the shirt you picked out."

"I saw. It suits you."

And God, the way he just stated that, like it was obvious, like he wouldn’t have picked it for Dean if he hadn’t known it would look awesome on Dean, it just made Dean feel light-headed.

"Cas." He grasped Cas’ arm, felt the muscle and knew the angel was so, so strong. "Take me away from here."

"Why _are_ you here?" Cas looked around as if he just now noticed they were in a bar. He squinted at a man that had been glaring at Cas ever since the angel put his hand on Dean’s chest. The same man that had been the first one Dean had shot down that evening.

"It doesn’t matter."

"Where’s Sam?"

"Back at the motel." Dean clenched Cas’ arm and the angel immediately turned his attention back to Dean. It made Dean bow his head even though he kind of wanted to tilt his head back, bare his throat. His lower body felt squirmy.

"I see." Cas nodded. "I will take you to him."

"No." Dean looked up and Cas paused, momentarily confused and Dean liked the look on the angel’s normally so stoic face. "Take me to another motel room, one where there’s just you and me?"

Shit, was he really doing this? Was he really about to take advantage of Cas? Sweet, trusting, virgin Cas, who probably would follow Dean to his grave (again) and back (again). He shouldn’t.

But as Cas looked at Dean’s pleading face he found that he wanted to. Wanted to feel Cas’ hands on him some more, at least.

"Alright, Dean."

Seconds later Dean found himself in a motel room eerily similar to the one he shared with Sammy. And when he glanced quickly out the window he actually saw Baby in the parking lot. He closed the curtains and turned to the angel. Cas was just standing there in the middle of the room, no emotion whatsoever present on his handsome face.

Okay, handsome was perhaps a little… Dean tilted his head to the side and regarded Cas. Or no, that was accurate, that Sandra chick had been right.

Cas tilted his head the other way. "What are we doing?"

What was Dean doing, more accurately? Dean felt weird, maybe he should get Cas to check his hormone levels after all?

Instead he walked up to the angel and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders.

"Could you sit down on the bed? Make yourself comfortable? I wanna show you something."

Cas squinted but did as bid. Well, he sat down on one of the beds anyway, it was hard to say if he was comfortable.

Dean walked over to the bathroom and checked real quick only to see that yes, there were free towels in here just like it had been in his and Sammy’s room (and why the fuck wouldn’t it be? Dean was such a tool).

"Okay, you just…" he looked back and saw Cas silently watching him. Dean felt hot. "You just wait there for a moment."

"Dean."

But Dean cut him off by shutting himself in the bathroom. He leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths, staring at himself in the mirror over the sink. Was he really doing this? Did he want this? Wouldn’t this be taking advantage of Cas? Cas, who was so trusting and gentle and Dean shouldn’t do this to him.

But he found himself wanting and wanting more than to be turned back into a man.

  


When he opened the door again Cas was still sitting on the bed, his hands resting on his knees. His eyes snapped over to Dean and Dean tried not to fidget. The light in the bathroom was still on and that was the only thing illuminating the room. Dean leaned against the door post.

"What do you think?"

Cas’ eyes traveled up and down Dean’s mostly naked body, obviously taking in the lace bra and matching panties that Dean hadn’t worn until tonight. Had saved them for a special occasion and what would be more special than losing his woman-virginity?

"It looks better on you than on the doll."

Fuck, Cas’ voice sounded rougher somehow, or maybe that was just Dean hearing things. Either way, having him comment on Dean’s appearance in such a no-nonsense tone made Dean feel gooey.

"Yeah?" he walked over to the angel, trying to walk as seductively as he could. Cas’ eyes met his. "This what you had in mind when you picked it out?"

Cas frowned in that way of his. Dean stopped just about two feet from him. "What is this?"

Give it to the angel to need labels on everything but who could fucking blame him? Dean didn’t even know what was going on anymore. Just knew that he liked it when Cas looked at him and had hated it when other men did it.

He turned around and arched his back a little, presenting his ass and looking over his shoulder almost demurely.

"How do you like my butt, Cas? Like the panties?"

"You…" Cas’ eyes glued to Dean’s ass and Dean couldn’t help feeling smug when Cas apparently lost some of his cool. "You have very round buttocks."

"I kinda do." Dean agreed with a grin. "You wanna touch them?"

Dean’s breath hitched when Cas’ strong hands shot up and grasped him. One hand on each hip and Dean suddenly found himself turned around and flung down on the bed, Cas hovering over him, close but still out of reach. Dean embarrassed himself by moaning.

"You will tell me what this is about, Dean." Cas demanded and shit, just shit…

"I dunno." Dean whispered. He reached out and grabbed at the lapels of Cas’ coat. The angel didn’t budge when he pulled uselessly at him. Cas’ tie tickled Dean’s stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I knew, alright?" Dean muttered (more like whined but whatever). "But I fucking don’t. I hate this body, you confuse me."

Cas blinked and rose to sit on his knees over Dean’s legs. Dean squirmed and bit his lower lip at the sight of Cas towering over him.

"I confuse you?"

"Look, Cas." Dean huffed and looked away, blushing like a fucking virgin. "Usually when you touch me or stand too close I just feel weird and I get irritated."

"I’ve noticed."

"Shut up, I’m trying to…" he looked back, unsure where he wanted to go with that sentence. "I didn’t know why I felt like that, Cas. I just thought it was because I’m not used to guys getting that close to me, like maybe I’m a little homophobic or something. But…" he swallowed. Cas looked at his throat when he did. "It feels different in this body." He whispered. Cas’ eyes flicked up to meet Dean’s again.

"Different how?"

"Different like maybe I like it? I dunno." He swallowed again. "Different like I’m realizing that maybe I’ve always liked it a little and I’ve just been weirded out by it. Different like I want you to touch me more." He arched his back a little, his breasts jiggling as much as they could in the restricting bra. "Want you to lose your cool over me."

Yep, great way to stay a man on the inside… Dean was starting to get scared this spell actually was taking over his mind as well, and maybe that was why he was feeling like this. Was scared when he realized he couldn’t really remember exactly how it used to feel when Cas was too close.

Cas reached out a hand and skimmed it down Dean’s stomach. "Tell me the entire truth." He mumbled, his eyes transfixed on the way Dean moved, unable to stay still with Cas’ hand on him.

Fuck fucking angels for knowing to dig deeper. Dean was just glad Cas wasn’t reading his mind.

"Sam found a cure." He whispered. "If I have sex with a man I get turned back." His breathing hitched when Cas’ eyes snapped up to his. The angel’s hand stilled on Dean’s squirming stomach. "That was why I was in the bar but I couldn’t go through with it. Just the thought of another man’s touch made me feel sick. Only yours doesn’t, that was why I was thinking about you."

Cas straightened again, towering even more, his face covered in shadows. His eyes glinted unnaturally and Dean shivered.

"Was that what you were trying to accomplish here, Dean?" he asked and his voice sounded icy cold for some reason (other than Dean tricking him into having sex with him? Maybe).

"I thought it was." Dean mumbled lowly and lowered his eyes submissively. "But it kind of ended up not being about that." And all in the span of about five minutes! Emotions were hard.

"Tell me."

"Shit, Cas." Dean exclaimed, frustrated, and turned his head to the side. "I dunno, maybe I kinda want you? Maybe being a girl and getting in touch with my emotions made me realize that? Guess that would be Sammy’s guess, the asshole." He muttered and refused to meet the angel’s gaze even after Cas made a questioning sound. "But it doesn’t matter because even if you’d like to have sex with me I’d still turn back into a guy and that’s not what you want."

There, now he had said _everything_. Every little worry was out in the open and Dean felt exhausted. Felt like eating a pizza and watch crappy day-time TV.

But then suddenly Cas was all over him, leaned down, face to face and shit, his breath was so warm against Dean’s suddenly blushing face.

"You are an idiot, Dean Winchester."

"I…you…what?"

Cas quirked his lips and let one hand skim down Dean’s body as the other held his weight. Dean kind of wanted him to put all of his weight on Dean. Really press him down into the bed.

"I told you, I primarily look at your soul. Souls don’t have genders, Dean." He leaned in, impossibly close but still too far away damnit! "I will do this for you, Dean. And when we are done and you are back to being a man I would like for you to not look differently at me, though I know that might be hard for you and I won’t hold you to anything you’ve said while under the influence of this spell."

"Well maybe I want you to hold me to it, Cas." Dean stated, breathless all of a sudden.

Cas’ eyes twinkled. "We shall see."

Dean totally whined at that and pushed himself up that last inch, sealing their lips together and holy shit, Cas tasted _good_. Like fresh summer rain. And happiness and completion, and were those even tastes? Dean didn’t know, just knew that he experienced it and more when Cas responded by kissing him back.

Maybe Dean would want to forget later or maybe Cas wanted Dean to forget — maybe they were both doing this for the sake of the spell — but at this moment Dean couldn’t and wouldn’t think about it.

Because Cas was making these breathless little noises as he kissed Dean and when Dean spread his legs Cas slotted between them just wonderfully. Dean clenched his legs around the angel and rolled up against him. The feeling of Cas’ already hardening length made Dean dizzy. He could feel himself growing wet in lieu of his usual erection and the sensation was spiraling his mind out of control.

"Cas." He gasped and bucked up. "Want you to touch me."

Cas hummed in agreement and licked his way down Dean’s body. His hands were big and warm and covered all of Dean’s breasts. It felt awesome when Cas took one in each hand and gently rubbed his thumbs over Dean’s nipples, even through the bra.

"N-naked." He stuttered out and a second later they were. Fucking yes for angel mojo.

Cas was kneeling between Dean’s open legs, staring as if awestruck at Dean’s body. Okay, so maybe Cas looked at Dean’s soul but he was clearly enjoying Dean’s body as well. Or maybe his soul looked different when he was aroused? Dean didn’t know and didn’t particularly care beyond the fact that Cas was already looking debauched. His dick hung heavy between his legs and Dean found himself wanting to touch.

"Like what you see, big guy?" Dean grinned and fondled his own breasts. Cas nodded solemnly and fuck, his whole demeanor threw Dean for a loop. So calm even in his arousal, just fuck…

Then Cas was back to kissing Dean’s body again, his hands roaming and Dean squirmed, fisted the bedspread, moaned. Who the fuck knew Cas would be so good at this? Dean’s body felt taut and hot and he had this ache inside of him, inside where he knew he wanted Cas. His lower lips felt swollen and wet and his whole body was quivering.

Cas’ mouth on him was warm and sure, the angel’s hands handling Dean’s shaking body with steady care and Dean didn’t know if that was more sexy than the angel losing control or if he wanted Cas to just flip the fuck out. Maybe it was better like this, though. Dean was already nervous but Cas’ caresses put him to ease even as they flared his arousal.

It felt extremely weird to be this turned on and not feel his dick jumping and spitting precome but he didn’t really have time to think about it when Cas fucking finally reached the warm mound just over the part where Dean _really_ wanted the angel’s sinful mouth.

"You taste very good, Dean." Cas mumbled and mouthed at the crevice between Dean’s thigh and pelvis. Dean keened and rolled his hips. "Always so beautiful, no matter what form."

Dean’s head was spinning and it didn’t get fucking better (yeah it did) when Cas just promptly pushed his tongue against Dean’s clitoris, simply pressing before sliding it down slowly.

"F-fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned high-pitched and reached down to grasp Cas’ hair harshly.

Shit, Dean had done precisely this to a lot of women and they usually liked it very much but Dean had never been able to appreciate just how awesome it was until now. It was like getting his dick licked except it totally wasn’t. Was fucking wonderful either way.

Cas’ tongue was clever and long as he plunged it deep into Dean’s folds, exploring and clearly enjoying making Dean whimper. The fast flicks to the clit was the fucking bomb but Dean needed so much at that moment that he wasn’t even sure what the fuck was going on. On the one hand he wanted Cas to continue what he was doing but on the other he was pretty sure he was going to come from it and he wanted Cas inside when he did that.

But fuck, the build was just so fast. Pleasure tumbled over him in uncoordinated waves, controlled completely by Cas and his wicked tongue. Then Cas slipped in two fingers through the wet mess and pressed something inside Dean even as he goddamn _sucked_ on Dean’s clit and fucking fuck, it was too much.

"Cas." He whined, bucked harshly, feeling himself teetering just there. "I think I’m gonna, I-I’m…fuck, Cas, baby—ah!"

It felt like nothing Dean had ever felt before. Pleasure wracked his body and he could feel himself pulsing around Cas’ fingers, milking him and still he wanted more, needed more. His whole body was flushed and taut and was he still fucking coming or what?

Dean’s stomach muscles unclenched after a very long time and he eased himself back slowly, letting go of Cas’ hair but doing so with regret.

"We were supposed to have penetrative sex." He mumbled in a garbled voice and wasn’t even sure what he was talking about. Supposed to because of the spell or because that was what he wanted?

Cas rose to his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dean blushed and couldn’t help moaning when he realized that Cas was wiping off Dean’s juices. Like maybe he would wipe off come if Dean shot all over his face. Fuck.

And then Cas was sliding up Dean’s body, his strong hands on Dean’s hips, lifting him, angling him like the angel wanted. Dean rolled willingly and reached up to capture Cas’ face in his hands so they could kiss deeply.

Dean tasted himself and loved it. Loved it even more when he felt the evidence of Cas’ arousal pressing against his pelvis. Fucking yes, if anything the angel’s erection had only grown harder.

"You liked licking me, huh?" he mumbled much too lovingly and Cas just responded with an unintelligent grunt. "I want you inside, Castiel."

Cas nodded jerkily and lifted Dean’s hips effortlessly. There was no preamble, basically no warning, and Dean loved that. Would have hated the hesitation and the nervousness that would have brought.

Still, probably would have needed a little head’s up before Cas was pushing inside because _holy shit_ that felt good!

Dean had thought he was kinda done on his part but fuck if he was. His whole body just did this kind of reboot and as soon as Cas started moving Dean moaned in unabashed pleasure and wrapped his legs around the angel.

Cas felt so fucking big. Hard, warm, pulsing. Dean felt like he could feel Cas everywhere and that was actually true. The angel had wrapped himself around Dean’s smaller body, his mouth once again locked with Dean’s and his arms around Dean’s waist as he rhythmically pushed himself in and out of Dean.

"You feel so good." Cas gasped and Dean could feel his thrusts loosing coordination pretty quickly.

Dean wanted so desperately to answer but fucking couldn’t. His whole body felt like jelly and he ached but ached so good. He clutched desperately at Cas, somehow trying to pull him closer even as Cas drove harder into him.

It felt like it was building again. Pleasure crashing over him but sharper this time. Cas was definitely hitting something inside of him and Dean was reduced to a whimpering mess, nibbling ineffectively at Cas’ sweaty and taut neck. Cas tasted fucking amazing.

"Dean." Cas growled suddenly, his thrusts sharp and shallow now. "Can I…? I need, Dean."

"Fucking yes, Cas." Dean sighed out in a state of blissful content because Cas needed to come, wanted to come inside, all because of Dean. The realization made Dean delirious.

Cas leaned back on his knees more, took a hard grip on Dean’s soft hips and kissed Dean roughly, grinding his pubic bone over Dean’s clit until Dean couldn’t anymore and came (fucking again!) with a hoarse shout that Cas swallowed greedily.

Dean hadn’t even dropped down from his high when Cas buried his head against Dean’s neck and groaned out his own release. He could feel Cas’ dick expanding as it released but he was too wet himself to feel Cas’ come as it most probably slicked Dean’s tight channel. He clenched possessively around the angel nonetheless, wanting to keep everything of Cas inside even when he withdrew.

Cas stayed inside for a while, though, clearly catching his breath and Dean spent it in a floating space of contentedness. Having Cas inside still felt very good, even as he felt the angel’s dick growing soft.

"That was fucking awesome, Cas." He mumbled after a while as he carded a hand through Cas’ hair.

Cas huffed out a little laugh and Dean grinned at him when he sat back enough for them to look each other in the eye.

Dean clenched again when he felt Cas’ come leaking out of him. Cas’ dick looked delicious even as it hung limp between the angel’s legs. Dean regretted that he hadn’t gotten to taste that. Maybe later?

"Yet you’re still a woman."

"Pretty sure now that that wasn’t the only reason I wanted to do this." Dean mumbled and refused to avert his eyes even when he felt like he kind of needed to. Cas was just looking at him, calm and fucking gorgeous.

When Cas leaned down to kiss him lightly Dean didn’t hesitate to deepen it.

"Let me take you back to Sam." Cas mumbled and Dean nodded, his hands in the angel’s hair once again.

So, okay, he wasn’t back to his former glory but at least now he knew what he felt about Cas so that was something. Could only hope that he didn’t freak out later and scared Cas off, or that the angel didn’t think he had to take off.

An instant later they were clean and clad in all of their clothes. Cas surprised him by picking him up, holding him bridal style.

"I can walk, you know." Dean grinned but actually felt grateful. Those had been two fucking epic orgasms to be honest.

"I know." Cas mumbled and looked down at Dean. "I just like holding you."

Dean swallowed hard but had no time to answer because in the next second they were in his and Sammy’s room again and much like Dean had suspected Sam was still up.

He jumped up from his seat in front of his laptop at the little table, his face etched with worry.

"Jesus, Sam." Dean muttered and let Cas put him down on one of the beds. "It was just some sex." Except it had ended up totally not being _just_ sex but Sam didn’t need to know everything about that.

"You didn’t do it?" Sam asked, obviously reaching the conclusion by judging Dean’s still extremely female body.

Dean sat up against the headboard and shrugged casually. Aimed at casually anyway. Cas was still standing by the bed.

"I couldn’t. All the dudes were disgusting but…" he glanced to Cas and smiled a little. Cas quirked his lips and Sam looked between them with suspiciously squinted eyes.

"It seems the cure was ineffective anyhow."

Yeah, give it to the angel to just blurt it out like that. Dean grinned widely and even more so when Sam’s eyes budged out in understanding.

"You…?"

Cas turned fully to Sam and they started talking about the cure, the spell, the effect, but Dean just toned it out. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the two men he loved the most wash over him. He was really tired. His body felt heavy and pleasantly so.

Until it wasn’t so pleasant anymore. Until he started feeling suffocated. Until—

" _Cas!_ " he gasped, his voice raspy. He tore ineffectively at his clothes. The suddenly extremely tight clothes. "Cas, get them off, get—" he gasped again but this time in relief when all of his clothes disappeared at the mere touch of Cas’ hand. 

He looked down at his now stark naked body and holy shit, it was _his_ body!

"There seems to have been a slight delay to the cure." Cas stated solemnly. Dean fondled his dick and wanted to weep in relief.

"Well thank fuck." Sam deadpanned and Dean thought he must have been really concerned if he resorted to swearing.

"Look Sammy, I’ve got my ding-dong back!" Dean exclaimed and pulled as proudly on his dick as a little boy would. Sam’s face scrunched up.

"Gross, Dean." But he didn’t sound irritated. Still sounded relieved and he was smiling.

"This is very good news." Cas stated and Dean whipped his head around at the sound of Cas’ voice. Did it sound resigned? No, Dean was just hearing stuff.

"Cas, you fucking fantastic angel." Dean said affectionately and stood up to stand before Cas, still naked as the day he was born but so goddamn comfortable in his own skin that he didn’t even care. "You’ve got magic spunk."

Cas quirked his lips. "I believe the cure was for any man to have penetrative sex with you. I doubt my release was anything specia—"

Dean cut him off with a kiss. He crowded in close on the angel, his hands on Cas’ face and his tongue in Cas’ mouth, demanding the angel to dance with him. And fuck shit did Cas ever.

"See?" Dean murmured against Cas’ mouth. "I’ve got my old body back and I still want you to fuck me. How ‘bout it Cas? You still up for it?"

Cas let out a shaky exhale. "Dean." He mumbled, intimate and perfect. His hands were still as warm when he put them on Dean’s hips.

"Um, yeah, I’m just gonna go get another room." Sam stated in a shrill voice and shit Dean had all but forgotten about his little brother.

"You know what?" Dean mumbled, eyes still locked on Cas’. "Why don’t we get another room instead? Leave Sammy to get his beauty sleep."

Cas grinned at that and in the next instance they were back in the same room Cas had taken Dean’s virginity in not ten minutes earlier. And where he was going to take it once again. All night long.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, this started out kinda like a crackfic but then there was the feels and I dunno anymore… Whelp, thank you for reading anyway! :D


End file.
